Moi, lui et le basket
by Mademoiselle Lilly
Summary: Kise Ryota est-il vraiment aussi insouciant que vous le pensez ? Venez découvrir les pensées de ce beau gosse concernant sa vie et la personne spéciale à son cœur. Vous le regarderez peut-être d'un autre œil à cause de cette histoire!


**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de Kuroko no Basket ne m'appartiennent pas car sinon j'aurais formé des couples yaoi entre eux depuis longtemps XD

**Note de l'auteur**: _Bonjour tout le monde! Cette petite histoire étant la première que j'écris, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira un peu. J'ai voulu écrire les pensées de Kise Ryota concernant sa vie et mettre en avant, sa relation avec Kuroko. Je vous souhaite à tous, une bonne lecture sans prise de tête XD_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_Inexistant dans ma vie,_

Doué.

D'aussi loin que je me rappelle, j'ai toujours été doué. Sans faire d'efforts, je pouvais faire absolument n'importe quoi.

Dribbler avec un ballon de foot alors que je n'avais jamais joué au foot, sauter à la perche alors que je ne faisais pas de gymnastique ou savoir très bien nager le papillon, bien que je n'avais jamais essayé.

Tout ces choses, je les faisais avec une facilité hors du commun à faire pâlir de jalousie les autres.

Considéré comme un génie, j'avais l'étrange capacité de copier les mouvements des autres rien quand les observant une seule fois. Juste une fois et c'était largement suffisant pour reproduire les mêmes gestes de la personne en question.

Content, je l'étais. Forcément, qui ne serait pas heureux à l'idée d'avoir un don comme celui-ci? Sans insister et forcer, j'avais la très nette impression d'avoir tout à portée de main, il fallait juste tendre le bras. Les mots comme effort, difficulté, ne faisaient pas parti de mon vocabulaire.

Plutôt beau gosse, la nature m'avait aussi donné un physique avantageux. Sportif et beau, les filles se confessaient à moi pratiquement tous les jours. Je recevais aussi dans mon casier à chaussures, des lettres d'amour par des filles qui étaient plus timides et réservées. J'avais tout simplement juste à esquisser un petit sourire charmeur pour qu'elles se palment et tombent à mes pieds.

Les garçons eux, étaient assez envieux et jaloux de moi mais étrangement, ils n'étaient pas méchants mis à part quelques taquineries diverses. La plupart du temps, ils voulaient me recruter dans leurs clubs respectifs afin d'avoir un ''athlète'' de choix qui leur permettrait de gagner des compétitions.

Bref, je ne pouvais me plaindre. J'avais des parents qui m'adoraient, des amis avec qui je m'amusais et rigolais et des filles qui voulaient sortir avec moi. Je ne manquais de rien, ma vie paraissait géniale mais elle était si vide de sens pour moi.

Pendant ma première année au collège Teikô, rien n'avait changé. Toujours aussi doué et populaire. La seule chose qui avait changée était peut-être le fait d'avoir un peu grandi. Tous les jours se ressemblaient et formaient inlassablement une routine qui m'exaspérait. Bien qu'insipide et fade, ma vie allait continuer de s'écouler tranquillement. C'est ce que je pensais.

Pourtant, un jour ma routine journalière s'est arrêtée. Dans la rue, j'ai rencontré un homme qui devait avoir environ une trentaine d'années. Bien habillé, il m'a paru tout à fait convenable et gentil même si je suis resté sur mes gardes. Après tout, il fallait toujours se méfier des inconnus!

Se présentant, il m'a ensuite clairement expliqué qu'il recherchait des modèles à photographier et m'a de suite demandé et proposé si je n'étais pas intéressé de devenir mannequin. Sur le coup, je dus avouer être resté figé de surprise. Une nouvelle perspective intéressante dans ma vie était apparue de nulle part.

Ne prenant aucunement le besoin de réfléchir davantage, j'ai répondu positivement à sa proposition. Nulle besoin de temps de réflexion supplémentaire ou demander l'autorisation à mes parents, quand je savais qu'ils seraient d'accord. Je n'avais strictement rien à perdre et puis essayer une nouvelle chose me paraissait excitant et distrayant.

Au début, j'étais légèrement stressé et j'appréhendais un peu cette première expérience dans le monde inconnu du travail. Pour un collégien, je pensais que devenir mannequin allait être un travail difficile mais que cela allait mettre un peu de piquant dans ma vie. Que j'étais naïf!

Le résultat fut décevant et amer. J'étais juste horriblement déçu de voir avec quelle facilité je pouvais devenir un très bon mannequin en quelques semaines seulement. Apprendre les bases, suivre les conseils et regarder la manière des professionnels qui posaient, ont été les seuls choses que j'avais effectué pour me permettre de devenir un modèle compétent.

Rapidement, j'ai su maîtriser les fils de ce métier et sans vouloir me vanter, je suis devenu un excellent mannequin malgré mon jeune âge. Faire un sourire, prendre la pose pour être sexy, regarder l'objectif d'un air naturel, ne pas être anxieux. Beaucoup étaient stupéfaits et éblouis par mon charme et mon talent naturel.

Même si c'était facile, je ne pouvais mentir à moi-même que j'adorais poser pour des magazines de mode. On pouvait ainsi voir des photos de moi entrain de poser avec classe pour différentes marques, dans divers magazines ou revues. De plus en plus sollicité pour faire des photos, je fus vite reconnu par pleins de professionnels travaillant dans le monde de la mode.

A partir de ce moment-là, être mannequin à mi-temps fut l'un des plus grands événements de ma vie. Sans rire, ce métier était fait pour moi. Déjà populaire, je devins extrêmement populaire avec les filles mais aussi avec les garçons. Je ne pouvais pas faire un pas dans la rue sans qu'on ne me reconnaisse pas. Difficile de passer inaperçu surtout avec des cheveux blonds!

Ayant une nouvelle routine qui m'enchanta quelques temps, elle finit doucement par devenir lassante. D'accord, ce travail était très appréciable mais ma vie était loin de me satisfaire. Je savais mieux que quiconque qu'il me manquait quelque chose pour pouvoir épicer ma vie ennuyeuse.

Entamant ma deuxième année de collège, je fis la rencontre de Aominecchi à cause d'un stupide ballon qui avait atterri pile sur ma tête. Appartenant au club de basket, je ne lui avait pas accordé d'attention particulière. Le basket-ball, c'était un sport que j'avais jamais essayé car je n'en voyais pas l'utilité. Football, base-ball, tennis, pour moi, tous les sports étaient pareils, fades, sans intérêts.

Pourtant, je suis quand même allé faire un tour du côté du gymnase où s'entraînait les joueurs de basket pour pouvoir les observer. Je voulais juste un peu satisfaire ma curiosité, je n'attendais rien d'autre.

Cependant, en voyant la manière de bouger et de jouer de Aominecchi, j'ai su que je venais de trouver un adversaire à ma taille. Quelqu'un qui excellait et était meilleur que moi dans ce sport. Un rival. Ne pouvant copier ses mouvements, pour moi ce mec représentait un gros défi. Pour la première fois, j'ai ressenti le besoin impératif de gagner contre lui.

Pour cette unique raison, j'ai pris sans hésitation la décision de m'inscrire au club de basket afin de défier ce mec plus fort que moi. Grâce à cela, je ne savais pas encore à quel point, ma vie tout entière allait changer et devenir intéressante et amusante.

_Invisible à mes yeux,_

Intégrant donc ce club comme nouveau membre débutant, je voulais vite progresser afin d'avoir un bon niveau et me démarquer des autres pour pouvoir jouer dans l'équipe titulaire. Encore fallait t-il faire mes preuves; la sélection était rude et les joueurs inscrits étaient nombreux mais j'étais vraiment déterminé à réussir.

Satsuki Momoi, manager de l'équipe m'a alors dit que j'aurais un instructeur chargé de me montrer les bases pour bien m'intégrer et m'améliorer. Avec réticence, j'avais fini par acquiescer. Après tout, avoir un senpai plus expérimenté que soi à ses côtés, ne me dérangeait pas plus que ça.

Grossière erreur. Ce n'était pas une personne plus âgé qui allait me prendre en charge, ni même un joueur mesurant 1,90m. Non, c'était un membre de l'équipe principale. Un titulaire. Un minus aux cheveux bleus sorti de nulle part.

Kuroko Tetsuya. Petit, ne dépassant pas le 1,70m, il avait un regard carrément inexpressif. Plus que surpris, j'ai d'abord cru que c'était une mauvaise blague. Ce nabot ne pouvait appartenir au club de basket et être titulaire. C'était impossible à croire. Irréaliste et pourtant, tout était vrai. Ce fut ma première rencontre avec lui.

Comparé à ma taille, il ressemblait à un enfant, n'ayant pas sa place dans cet endroit. Je me rappelle avoir observé minutieusement tous ses gestes, ses paroles pour découvrir comment il était devenu titulaire. Mais rien. Il n'y avait strictement rien qui prouvait qu'il était un bon joueur. Il était trop petit, frêle, peu endurant et n'avais pas vraiment de capacité particulière.

Insupportable, il l'était car même s' il était faible, il croyait pouvoir réussir malgré ses piètres capacités. De mon avis, soit tu étais doué, soit tu ne l'étais pas. Il n'y avait pas de miracles, le talent, tu l'avais depuis ta naissance. Je ne le détestais pas, non, je ne le comprenais juste pas. Sans le basket, je ne l'aurais jamais remarqué et adressé la parole car on était trop différents.

Pour me tester, on me fis jouer dans un match officiel auquel je dus participer. C'était l'occasion ou jamais de montrer mes capacités, j'avais confiance, il n'y avait aucun souci. Évidemment, en tant que instructeur, Kuroko m'avait accompagné au match pour jouer aussi. J'allais enfin pouvoir voir ce qu'il valait.

Pendant le match, j'ai ainsi pu déployer toutes mes compétences pour jouer à mon maximum afin de montrer mes progrès. Quelle ironie ! Moi qui n'avait jamais vraiment jouer à fond, cela m'a paru marrant d'être aussi sérieux. Quand à Kuroko, je ne l'avais pas encore vu effectuer une action pour marquer des points. Je l'avait carrément oublié, et je crois que je n'étais pas le seul.

Cherchant des yeux sa silhouette chétif, j'ai fini par l'apercevoir au bord au terrain, immobile. En fait, il n'essayait même pas d'attraper le ballon, bloquer ses adversaires ou alors tirer au panier. Non, il était là sans bouger, le regard toujours aussi impassible. Sérieux, il y avait des limites à la médiocrité. Je pensais qu'étant inutile, il allait vite se faire remplacer par un autre joueur.

Il n'eut rien de tout cela. En regardant attentivement et en me concentrant sur ses mouvements, j'ai eu soudainement une grosse révélation. Il n'était pas immobile, non, il disparaissait instantanément pour aussitôt réapparaître tel un fantôme. Kuroko était devenu une ombre qui virevoltait à travers ses adversaires passant facilement le ballon à ses coéquipiers sans se faire voir.

Invisible. Il pouvait devenir invisible et faire des passes magnifiques. J'étais ébahi, c'était si inattendu que je n'en croyait pas mes yeux. Avoir une capacité comme celle-ci, c'était inimaginable, cela me sidérait complètement. Toutefois, je comprenais mieux le fait que Kuroko était titulaire.

_Respecté dans mon esprit,_

Après la fin du match, toujours excité par ce que j'avais découvert, j'étais néanmoins content d'avoir gagné. Je me souviens que Kuroko m'a demandé si le basket était amusant et que je prenais plaisir à jouer. Avec un sourire, pour la première dans ma vie, j'ai répondu que c'était franchement amusant de jouer au basket.

Suite à cela, je suis enfin devenu titulaire dans l'équipe principale qui comportait déjà cinq joueurs fantastiques. Le premier, Midorima Shintaro avait la faculté de tirer des paniers à trois points. Les doigts bandés, portant des lunettes, il laissait l'horoscope diriger sa vie et apportait chaque jour, des objets porte-bonheurs.

Le deuxième joueur était Murasakibara Atsushi, pivot de l'équipe grâce à sa taille de géant. Il adorait les sucreries car je le voyais toujours avec quelque chose dans la bouche. Le troisième, c'était Aomine Daiki, le mec que j'admirais et que je voulais battre. Il était un peu paresseux mais était toujours partant pour une partie de basket.

Il y avait aussi le capitaine, Akashi Seijiro, un très bon joueur. Se baladant avec des ciseaux, il faisait régner l'ordre et personne ne s'opposait à lui. Pour ma part, il était effrayant et tyrannique, surtout quand il doublait les entraînements déjà difficiles.

Et puis, il y avait Kuroko, le joueur fantôme. Spécialisé dans les passes, il était le plus petit du groupe. Depuis que j'avais reconnu son talent, je m'étais rapproché de lui et le considérais comme un ami. Je l'appelais Kurokocchi car les personnes pour qui j'avais du respect, je rajoutais le suffixe -cchi. C'était une habitude un peu enfantine mais cela ne m'empêchait pas de l'utiliser.

Plus tard, j'ai appris que Aominecchi et Kurokocchi formaient un duo pour jouer. Comme Kurokocchi était une ombre, il lui fallait une lumière pour pouvoir faire ressortir son potentiel et son talent. Plus la lumière était forte, plus l'ombre devenait invisible. A mon grand regret, c'était Aominecchi qui arrivait le plus à pousser au maximum la capacité de Kurokocchi. Je n'étais pas jaloux de leur complicité mais je ressentais quand même une drôle d'impression.

Les mois passèrent avec rapidité. Je ne voyais plus passer le temps car j'étais dans la période de ma vie qui était la plus intéressante et plaisante pour moi. Malgré mon emploi du temps chargé, avec les entraînements de basket, mon travail de mannequin et les cours au collège, j'étais en pleine forme.

Portant constamment un masque pendant longtemps, j'ai appris à faire des francs sourires quand je m'amusais. J'ai ainsi développé un caractère joueur et enfantin en présence des autres membres de l'équipe. J'étais le joyeux guignol de la bande, celui qui mettait de l'ambiance. Certains étaient agacés, exaspérés ou alors amusés par mon comportement. Moi je m'en fichais pas mal car j'adorais le basket; je jouais souvent avec Aominecchi même si je perdais à chaque fois et je pouvais parler à Kurokocchi tous les jours. C'était la belle vie, j'avais comblé le vide en moi.

_Ami dans ma tête,_

Durant ma dernière année au collège, j'avais toujours la même joie de vivre. Je m'étais attaché à toute l'équipe et je voulais vraiment continuer à jouer avec eux. Comme on remportait toujours tous les matchs officiels, on se fit connaître et appeler la génération des miracles. Faut avouer que ce nom en jetait, c'était cool d'être reconnu parmi les autres écoles!

Malgré le fait d'être un excellent joueur, je me considérais toujours comme le plus faible du groupe.

Je ne pouvais rivaliser avec le super jeu d'Aominecchi ou alors copier la capacité d'être invisible. J'étais peut-être un peu sévère avec moi-même mais les autres joueurs avaient une capacité ou un jeu qui leurs étaient propres. Moi, je pouvais juste copier et essayer d'améliorer les mouvements ou techniques.

J'aimais aussi beaucoup jouer avec Kurokocchi, j'adorais quand il me faisait ses passes magiques. Sur le terrain, il me fascinait littéralement. Je ne me lassais jamais de voir à quel point il changeait quand il jouait au basket. Ma relation avec lui était celle d'un ami, peut-être meilleur ami car c'était l'une des personnes dont j'étais proche et que je pouvais parler avec franchise.

Bêtement, je pensais que tout allait rester comme cela. Nous six, en tant qu'équipe la plus forte des collèges. Je me berçais d'illusions mais au fond de moi, je savais que chacun allait suivre son propre chemin.

A la fin du collège, comme prévu, chacun a été dans un lycée différent. La génération des miracles qui était auparavant soudée, s'était dispersée dans différents établissements. Nos chemins s'étaient brutalement éloignés les uns aux autres. Pour être honnête, j'ai ressenti de la peine à cause de cette séparation et de la colère. J'étais furieux de voir que Kurokocchi était parti sans rien dire et qu'il ne m'avais pas indiqué le nom de son lycée.

Comme j'aurais voulu le suivre pour être encore une fois dans la même équipe que lui. Il fallait pourtant que je continue ma route en ignorant la douleur présente dans mon cœur. Pour ma part, j'avais finalement choisi le lycée Kaijou. C'était un bon lycée avec une forte réputation et l'équipe de basket était d'un niveau acceptable.

_Disparu de ma vue,_

Arrivé dans ce lycée, j'avais vite été remarqué par les autres élèves. Mes fans avaient doublés et ma vie de lycéen n'était pas calme du tout. Tous les jours, il fallait que je signe des autographes ou que je refuse une confession. Sans exagérer, je pouvais facilement dire que même les filles plus vieilles que moi, voulaient devenir ma copine. Quel succès!

Je m'étais aussi inscrit dans le club de basket et était devenu titulaire. Dans l'ensemble, c'était une bonne équipe avec le capitaine, Yukio Kasamatsu qui, malgré son air renfrogné, était un gars sympathique et droit. Il détestait littéralement le moment où je voulais dire bonjour à mes fans, et pour modérer mes ardeurs, il me tapait pour selon lui, me remettre sur le droit chemin. Quel gentil senpai, ses coups ne m'atteignaient pas du tout. Je crois que j'avais des tendances masochistes.

Cependant même si je pratiquais le basket, le plaisir n'était plus pareil. Kurokocchi me manquait. Sa petite silhouette, ses yeux bleus impénétrables et sa voix au ton morne, toutes ses choses me manquaient. J'étais comme un accro qui avait perdu sa drogue.

Néanmoins, j'ai fini par savoir que Kurokocchi s'était inscrit à un lycée quelconque. Seirin ou un truc du genre. Aucune importance, je l'avais enfin retrouvé et je voulais aller directement le voir.

_Apparu dans mon cœur,_

En allant à son lycée, j'ai été un peu surpris de voir qu'il continuait le basket. Je suis vite devenu stupéfait quand j'ai vu qu'il avait une nouvelle lumière. Kagami Taiga, un américain qui avait vraiment de bons réflexes et un jeu assez étonnant.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai ressentis de la jalousie. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Kurokocchi arrivait à être heureux en jouant au basket avec une personne qu'il connaissait à peine. Es-ce que ma présence lui manquait un tant soit peu? J'étais plein de doutes et ne savait plus quoi penser.

Tout naturellement, j'ai proposé à Kurokocchi de venir dans mon établissement mais il a refusé poliment. Bordel, mes pensées étaient mélangées, et s'embrouillaient dans ma tête. Je savais que j'étais attaché à lui mais j'ignorais que j'allais être aussi fortement troublé par son absence.

J'ai réfléchi, longuement réfléchi et j'ai finalement compris mon problème. J'étais amoureux. J'étais tombé amoureux de Kurokocchi, d'un mec. Personnellement, le fait qu'il était un garçon m'importait peu mais c'était plutôt la manière dont je devais réagir qui me dérangeait un peu.

Alors, tout simplement, je vins l'atteindre après les cours devant l'entrée de son lycée. Chaque fois que j'étais libre, nous passions du temps ensemble. Cette habitude me rendais heureux, et j'espérais que lui aussi.

Je croyais que rester amis me suffirait mais j'ai commencé à vouloir plus. Je voulais lui toucher les cheveux, l'enlacer, sentir sa chaleur tout contre moi. Mon désir pour lui l'a emporté sur la raison.

Un jour, assis sur un banc dans un parc, je lui ai avoué mes sentiments. Mon cœur battant à un rythme infernal, mes mains serrées dans mes poches de manteau et mon regard qui était fuyant. Mon attitude était pathétique et j'étais mal à l'aise.

Le silence était pesant et le désespoir m'envahissait de plus en plus quand j'ai senti une fine main se poser doucement sur mon bras. A ce moment-là, j'ai pu regarder Kurokocchi dans les yeux. Je me suis alors noyé dans ses prunelles céruléennes, si froides mais tellement belles. Puis sa bouche s'est ouverte et j'ai entendu un oui comme réponse à ma question.

Oui, il voulais sortir avec moi. Mes sentiments étaient réciproques. L'angoisse avait fait place au bonheur, je devais avoir un grand sourire béat et idiot sur les lèvres. C'était un jour que je n'oublierais pas de sitôt.

_Gravé dans ma mémoire,_

Même si Kurokocchi avait répondu positivement, je voulais que notre relation aille doucement et à son rythme. D'abord, nous avons échangé notre premier baiser où j'avais été très nerveux. Ayant embrassé pleins de filles, j'avais acquis de l'expérience mais face à Kurokocchi, je devenais timide et maladroit.

Pour moi, l'embrasser était l'une des meilleures choses que j'adorais. Ses lèvres fines, roses étaient douces et sa langue habile, glissait et fondait dans ma bouche. C'était un délice de pouvoir goûter cette antre sucrée à la saveur vanillée. Vive les milk-shakes à la vanille qu'il buvait souvent!

Ensuite, ce fut les câlins et les touchers innocents. Je ne voulais pas le brusquer ni l'effrayer et faire l'erreur de tout gâcher. J'ai commencé par le prendre dans mes bras et progressivement, je le caressais et j'enlevais quelques vêtements gênants. J'ai découvert qu'il était sensible du cou et aussi derrière l'oreille car quand je le léchais, il frissonnait de plaisir.

Le voir se détendre et fondre sous mes caresses ou baisers m'émerveillait toujours autant. C'était comme dans un rêve sauf que c'était bel et bien la réalité. Lui qui était si imperturbable et indifférent en temps normal, il affichait un air réjoui et respirait de bien-être avec moi.

Étant un adolescent, mes hormones étaient intenables et nous finîmes par passer à l'acte. Notre première fois à tous les deux. Un souvenir inoubliable gravé précieusement dans ma mémoire. Même si la première fois où nous avons faits l'amour était loin d'être parfaite, c'était magnifique et exaltant. Avoir nos deux corps unis, c'était l'extase, le pied total! J'avais éprouvé la sensation d'être enfin complet.

Ses cheveux bleus ébouriffés, ses joues rosies par le plaisir, ses yeux voilés de luxure et son corps, tremblant de désir, me séduisaient à chaque fois. Il m'appartenait tout comme je lui appartenais. Bien qu'étant un amant tendre, j'étais aussi très possessif. Dans son cœur, j'étais la première personne la plus importante et dans le mien, c'était lui et personne.

Même si c'était Akashicchi qui avait découvert le premier, son talent au basket. Même si c'était Aominecchi qui avait été son premier partenaire et sa première lumière. Aujourd'hui, je pouvais dire que je n'avais peut-être pas connu Kurokocchi le premier mais j'étais devenu **LA** personne spéciale pour lui et le fil rouge de l'amour nous reliait. Le passé n'avait plus d'importance, je n'avais pas à être jaloux des coéquipiers de Kurokocchi.

Même si nous étions amoureux, je savais que sur le terrain, il redevenait l'ombre de Kagami et donc, que nous étions adversaires. Ce n'était pas plus mal car jouer contre lui, rendait les choses plus divertissantes. Je l'aimais aussi bien quand il était dans mon lit que quand il jouait d'un air si sérieux contre moi. J'aimais toutes ses facettes, il avait conquis mon corps, mon âme et mon cœur.

Étant dans deux lycées différents, la distance n'était plus douloureuse car deux liens nous reliait à jamais. Le basket et l'amour. C'était ces deux choses qui avaient changé ma vie. Pour la première fois depuis ma naissance, ma vie était rempli de bonheur et j'étais comblé de joie. J'avais trouvé ma voie et j'avais aussi trouvé la personne qui m'était complémentaire dont j'étais follement et passionnément amoureux.

Pour le futur, je ne savais pas ce qu'il nous réservait mais j'espérais grandement avoir une belle vie et faire d'autres rencontres. Le temps ne s'arrêtait jamais, il était infini pas comme une vie qui était limitée. Profiter était une chose essentielle à faire!

**Voilà c'est fini! Comment avez-vous trouvé cette histoire? Pour me le dire, laissez-moi des reviews XD Je vous assure que cela me fera très, très plaisir que vous prenez le temps de vous arrêter afin de m'écrire un commentaire! MERCI ET A BIENTOT !**


End file.
